vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukasa Kadoya
|-|Tsukasa Kadoya= |-|Decade= |-|Decade Complete= |-|Decade Violent Emotion= Summary Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa) is a hypocritical and self-righteous traveler who is often accused by Narutaki (and sometimes refers to himself) as The Destroyer of Worlds(世界の破壊者 Sekai no Hakaisha). To accomplish this goal, he transforms into Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Raidā Dikeido, Masked Rider Decade) in order to restore his missing memories and bring balance to the Rider Multiverse. However, learning he was originally the leader of an interdimensional syndicate called Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa learns he is meant to destroy the A.R. Worlds and its Kamen Riders. Tsukasa accepts that role so that his death would be the catalyst to undo the convergence of the nine A.R. Worlds before being revived by his friends' memories of him. Since then, Tsukasa continues his journey across the multiverse. Since the end of this particular journey, he has spent the last decade observing the main universe of Kamen Rider and determining whenever it should be destroyed or not. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely 2-C, possibly 2-B with Reality Warping and Existence Erasure | 6-C, higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast | 4-B, higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast Name: Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, The Passing-through Kamen Rider, The Destroyer of Worlds, The Destroyer of all, The Devil Origin: Kamen Rider Decade Gender: Male Age: 19-25 Classification: Dimension Traveler, Leader of Dai-Shocker (Former), Destroyer of Worlds (Former), many other jobs depends on realities he goes (when he travel to alternate realities, he took the roles within it, such as police officer, violinist, lawyer, and many others) Powers and Abilities: |-|Human = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts expert, Weapon Mastery, Portal Creation (With dimensional wall, can be used to travel to parallel universes and travel through time), Reality Warping (Uncontrollable), Existence Erasure (Uncontrollable), Resurrection (If people still remember him, he can recreates his existence), Acausality (Unaffected by the changes Sougo's adventures have caused, including having the knowledge and powers of Riders who've already been erased from time and history like Build and Wizard), Power Nullification (Nullify the power of Ghost Ridewatch) |-|Kamen Rider Decade = All previous powers, Invisibility (Can turns invisible), Duplication (Can duplicate 3-6 copies of himself that are identical to him and can use his abilities), Shapeshifting (Can turns into other Kamen Riders), Transformation, Energy Manipulation (Most of his weapons has energy-based attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can amp his attacks to greater extent, such as Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast, which strong enough to one-shotted enemies that overpowered him), Super Speed (with Clock Up card), Fire Manipulation (With many of his cards), Technology Manipulation (Machine Decader can assume the form of the respective Rider's motorcycle), Can kill immortals (Can kills undead, which cannot be killed unless seal them), Can enters Mirror World, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Power Mimicry (Can copy powers with his cards), BFR (Can send his enemies into a dimensional rift), (See full list of Rider Cards), Spatial Manipulation (His Rider Card Holder is an infinite holder of Rider Cards, due to connection with the Klein Bottle), Enhanced Senses (Vision 8 times better than a normal person, thanks to data sent from 1,500,000 photoreceptor cells and can distinguish 25 moving objects up to 40kms. Also has night vision function, able to polarize light to convert infrared rays reflected by objects into visible light. This is a preliminary requisite to explore parallel worlds. Able to detect even frequencies of 14Hz and detect sounds from a distance of up to 10 km), Dimension Manipulation (His DecadeDriver is able to release the energy from the Rider Cards thanks to a dimensional conversion machine, which transforms the 2d data into 3d), Paralysis Inducement (Can transform into Kamen Rider Hibiki and use Hibiki's finisher, which can completely paralyze enemies and repeatedly strikes them) |-|Complete Form = Summoning (Can summon Final Form of Heisei Kamen Riders to aid him in battles) |-|Violent Emotion Form = Can combine all of base form powers, and upgrade them to higher extent, plus Flight, Homing Attack Attack Potency: Unknown (Fight against many Kaijins and done something far stronger than human could've done on multiple occasions). Likely Low Multiverse level (His presence can cause a major distortion in a world, being the indirect cause of at least 9 parallel universes gradually merging. Accidentally erased Kiva and Hibiki along with their universes. His death can also restored the multiverse), possibly Multiverse level with Reality Warping and Existence Erasure (Stated by Narutaki that he will destroy all universes, which is countless in number, and each universe branching off other universes) | Island level (Fought against Exceed Gills), higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast. | Solar System level (Fought all Heisei Riders, including Kuuga Ultimate Form and Black and RX), higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast. Speed: Unknown with ' Sub-Relativistic' reactions (Can see any ZECT Riders when they are in Clock Up) | Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman (Able to wield a giant sword with ease) Striking Strength: Unknown | Island Class | Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | Island level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman | High (Kept up with every Heisei Riders) Range: Extended melee to tens of meters with projectiles and abilities, Varis depending on which Riders he transform into. Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal via Reality Warping and Existence Erasure Standard Equipment: *'Twin-Lens Reflex Camera' *'Decadriver:' Transformation device *'Ride Booker:' Decade's primary weapon, normally in its card-holding Book Mode before it can turn to Gun Mode or Sword Mode. *'Rider Cards:' Gives Decade the powers of other Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. **Kuuga Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kuuga with access to his arsenal. **Agito Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Agito with access to his arsenal. **Ryuki Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Ryuki with access to his arsenal. **Faiz Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Faiz with access to his arsenal. **Blade Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Blade with access to his arsenal. **Hibiki Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Hibiki with access to his arsenal. **Kabuto Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kabuto with access to his arsenal. **Den-O Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Den-O with access to his arsenal. **Kiva Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kiva with access to his arsenal. *'K-Touch:' Transformation item that allows Decade to assume Complete Form and summon one of his Heisei predecessors in ultimate form to fight by his side. *'Machine Decader:' A modified Honda DN-01 motorcycle that can transform into any motorcycle used by a Kamen Rider. *'Decade Bazooka:' A Firearm weapon that Decade acquired while in the World of TV-Kun, able to fire an extremely powerful blast of energy. Intelligence: Genius. He is very calculating, cunning and manipulative, he became Leader of Dai-Shocker when he was young, outsmarted many villains, easily manipulates Dai-Shocker and Zangyack alongside Captain Marvelous. Very quick at infiltrating a parallel worlds with limited information on those realities, which led him to solve many problems. Weaknesses: Suffered amnesia before gradually regaining his memories. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimension Kick:' Signature attack. *'Dimension Blast:' Uses Ride Booker in Gun Mode. *'Dimension Slash:' Uses Ride Booker in Sword Mode. Key: Human | ' The Nine Worlds (Kuuga-Hibiki)' | The New Worlds (Negatives-Decade) Gallery Kamen Rider Decade OP Opening -「GACKT - Journey Through the Decade」 仮面ライダーディケイド BGM 通りすがりの仮面ライダーだ|Tsukasa's theme, "I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Gun Users Category:Bikers Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Time Travelers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Card Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Chain Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6